Charlie Adler
Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. As a voice actor he has voiced many well-known characters including both of the titular characters from the Cartoon Network original series, Cow and Chicken. He was also a dialogue director on Oscar-nominated movies Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Career His first professional acting job was in a commercial in 1971. After that, he took a break from acting. During this time, Adler worked a variety of jobs, including waiter, janitor, paper delivery man, floor stripper, house painter, remedial reading teacher and caretaker for an Episcopal church. In 1984 and 1985, he starred as Arnold Beckoff in Torch Song Trilogy, for which he was nominated for the 1985 Helen Hayes Best Actor Award, in New York, before moving to California in 1986. His first animation role was recorded in New York, voicing Spike the Dragon in the My Little Pony television movie, Rescue at Midnight Castle. In 1985, after convincing the head of the Abrams, Rubiloff and Lawrence agency to allow him to audition for their voice over department, he went to a private audition for Ginny McSwain and Arlene Thornton. An agent had praised him in front of them as "the next Frank Welker." Despite the fact that McSwain recalls that he blew their minds, Adler recalls them having "no interest in him". Having no demo, they arranged for him to record an audition. Charlie Adler improvised characters on the spot during the tape, which impressed both McSwain and Thornton, however left him so embarrassed with his behavior that he performed with his back to them and his face hidden with a hat and sunglasses. His voice acting career had taken off with a bang, Adler landed the roles of Nat Smurfling on the fourth season of Hanna-Barbera's Smurfs, Rowdy Roddy Pipper on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, Silverbolt on The Transformers and the unsympathetic role of Eric Raymond, the main villain on Jem. After playing the transvestite Ralph/Rita in the short-lived sitcom The Redd Foxx Show, he was completely dissatissfied with working on a TV series and how "you spend your whole life going, 'God, I just want to be in a TV show and have a parking space'. Then I got it and it was just so not what I wanted to do." That is when animation "grabbed him". He then became very active in animation, his roles include reprising Spike in the My Little Pony television series, Low-Light in G.I. Joe, the semi-regular role of Mr. O'Greasy in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Deputy Fuzz and Ted Hex in Bravestarr, Captain Caveman's son Cavey Jr. in The Flintstone Kids, Pinky Dalton in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, Quark and Zappy in Rockin' with Judy Jetson, The Hamburglar in a few McDonald's commercials, Mad Dog, Hacksaw and Howard Huge in TaleSpin, Dripple in Tom and Jerry Kids, and the sympathetic title character, The bear from darkest Peru in Hanna-Barbera's version of Paddington Bear. In 1990, he lent his voice to Buster Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures, however during season 3 in 1992, he walked off the series for unknown reasons. The show's producer Tom Ruegger recalled that he and voice director Andrea Romano really insisted Steven Spielberg cast Adler, due to him bringing "a great deal of energy" to Buster. Charlie Adler has never discussed the circumstances, which led to his leaving Tiny Toons. In an interview with a fan site, Ruegger commented on the difficulties with keeping Adler to be consistent to the role of Buster Bunny, due to his voice going over the top. However, Tom Ruegger stated that the reason for the actor's departure was the fact, he hadn't been cast in Warner Bros. Animation's following project Animaniacs. A decision which forced Adler and his agent to write "angry letters of resignation to Steven Spielberg and others." In 1993, he went on to portray Chance 'T-Bone' Furlong in Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, which went on to be the number one syndicated show of 1994, Bill in The Terrible Thunderlizards, Ickis on Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead and others on Rocko's Modern Life, Stalker Slaughter on Captain Planet and the Planeteers and Screwball Squirrel and reprising his role of Dripple on Droopy, Master Detective. In 1995, he voiced several characters on multiple What a Cartoon! episodes, such as "Gramps", "Awfully Lucky", "Yoink! of the Yukon" and "No Smoking". In "No Smoking" , he played Cow, Chicken and The Red Guy. "No Smoking" was a pilot created by David Feiss, which was greenlit to be a series in 1997 with Adler on board to reprise his characters, which now included a new character I.R. Baboon for a new segment within the show. The hit program Cow and Chicken ran from 1997-1999, receiving multiple awards and nominations, including an Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production for Adler as Cow. His voice directing career began in the late 1990s with Rugrats and continued with other Klasky Csupo franchises. Adler has since directed The Wild Thornberrys, All Grown Up, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The Replacements and many more. He also voiced Dr. Peacock in the Froot Loops commercials, Patrick Winks and Mr. Hornsby on Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, SAVO on Danger Rangers and Mr. Whiskers in Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. In 2002, he directed his own short movie No Prom for Cindy in which he also played the title character. He was awarded the Palm Springs International Festival of Short Films Jury Award of Merit. In 2007, he voiced in Michael Bay's live-action Transformers film series, providing the voice of Starscream after having voiced the characters of Silverbolt and Triggerhappy in original Transformers series. As of 2013, Adler is currently playing Professor Barney T. Hokestar in Ben 10 Omniverse and MODOK in Avengers Assemble, and is also directing Bubble Guppies. Film *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' – Spike, Bushwoolie, Woodland Creature *''Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids'' - Additional Voices *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' - Low-Light *''The Little Troll Prince'' – Stav *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' – Quark, Zappy *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' - Pinky Dalton, News Anchorman, Pig *''BraveStarr: The Movie'' – Deputy Fuzz, Tex Hex *''The Little Mermaid'' – Additional Voices *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' – Arab *''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' - Promoter *''The Prince and the Pauper'' - Weasels, Pig Driver, Peasant, Man in Street *''The Rescuers Down Under'' – Additional Voices *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' - Buster Bunny, Ticket Taker, Man in Cinema *''Cool World'' – Nails the Spider *''Aladdin'' – Gazeem, Melon Merchant, Nut Merchant *''Once Upon a Forest'' – Waggs *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' – Rocky *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' – Ship Captain, Guard *''The Rugrats Movie'' – United Express Driver *''Rugrats in Paris'' – Inspector *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' – Additional Voices *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' – Grammy *''The Happy Elf'' – Proctor, Bluesville Citizen *''Bratz: Genie Magic'' – Weatherman *''Transformers'' – Starscream *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' – Starscream *''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' – Cobra Commander, Stalker, Flint, Gung-Ho, Hard Master *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' - Krongar, Mooney McMoon, Albino Singer *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - Starscream *''Transformers: The Ride'' - Starscream *''Khumba'' - Dassie Leader, Wild Dog *''Yogi the Easter Bear'' – Paulie Television *''The Snorks'' - Dimmy *''My Little Pony'' – Spike, 4-Speed *''Pound Puppies'' - Flack, Shadow Monster *''The Transformers'' – Triggerhappy, Silverbolt, Duros, Vorath, Dirk Manus *''Jem'' – Eric Raymond, Zipper, Techrat *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' – Low-Light *''The Smurfs'' – Nat Smurfling *''The Flintstone Kids'' – Cavey Jr. *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' – Bruce Vein the Bat-Bat *''BraveStarr'' – Deputy Fuzz, Tex Hex *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' - Greed Monster *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' - Director Sammy Baby, Buffallo Billy *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' – Dr. Croaker, Zombo the Clown, Bigwig *''Dino-Riders'' – Rasp, Rulon Hammerhead *''Paddington Bear'' – Paddington Bear *''TaleSpin'' – Mad Dog, Hacksaw, Howard Huge, Freelance Pilot, Bank Auditor, Track Coach *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' – Buster Bunny, Roderick Rat, Yosemite Sam (Ep 34), Indiana Jones, Batman, Question Mark *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' – Dripple *''Darkwing Duck'' – Major Trenchrot, Loophole, Guard, Female Cute Little Lost Bunny, Cameraman, Mr. Mikey, Newscaster, Big Cheese *''Goof Troop'' – Magician's Hat, Igor, Street Theather Teacherű *''Eek! The Cat'' – Granny, additional voices *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' – Bill, additional voices *''Droopy, Master Detective'' – Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel *''Bonkers'' – Tiny, Toon Siren, Toon Hat, Slap, Banshee *''2 Stupid Dogs'' – Greg *''Rocko's Modern Life'' – Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Mr. and Mrs. Fathead, Gladys the Big Hippo Lady, George Wolfe, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Dupette, Wild Pig *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' – T-Bone/Chance Furlong, Murray, Fango *''Capitol Critters'' – Jammett *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Snively Kintobor *''Aladdin'' – Mechanicles *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' – Ickis *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' – Chafe ("Tex Tinstar" segments), Granny Pearl ("Pith Possum" episode) *''What a Cartoon!'' - Captain, Soldier, Porcupine, Fisherman, Doctor, Husband, Wimpy Alien, Alien Dad, Terrified Man, Grandpa Alien *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' – Pete, Sergeant Cole, Ice Cream Man *''Timon & Pumbaa'' – Irwin, Rabbit *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' – Felix the Cat (Eps 14-21), Felix's Vacuum Cleaner (Ep 1) *''The Tick'' - Sacastro *''Earthworm Jim'' – Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *''Dumb and Dumber'' (TV series) - Speedy *''Quack Pack'' – Prince Gaylord, Hermit *''Jungle Cubs'' - Ned *''The Mighty Ducks'' – Dr. Droid *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' – Mrs. Grunion *''Toonsylvania'' – Additional Voices *''Cow and Chicken'' – Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy, I.R. Baboon, Cousin Boneless Chicken *''I Am Weasel'' – I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, Cow, Chicken *''The Wild Thornberrys'' - Wrestlers *''Rugrats'' - Dr. Spooky, Ickis *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' - The Dogfather *''Johnny Bravo'' - Director, Fan *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius'' - Junkman *''As Told By Ginger'' - School Principal (Pilot) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' – Mr. Whiskers *''Camp Lazlo!'' – Bear *''Channel Umptee-3'' – Additional Voices *''Cro'' – Earle, Mojo, Steamer *''Danger Rangers'' - S.A.V.O. *''Dave the Barbarian'' - Dumb Beetle, Napoleon, A Villager, Snake, Molly, Captain Greenbeard, Matty the Jester, Evil Statue, Elf King *''Eggheads'' – Don Egglioni *''Klutter!'' – Additional Voices *''LEGO Hero Factory'' – Corroder, Chief Drax, Speeda Demon *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' – Pranky *''Loonatics Unleashed'' – Optimatus, Director *''Ozzy & Drix'' – General Malaise, Abglobtus Goop, Dr. Hammertoe, Germ *''Pecola'' – Doctor Chu *''Pet Alien'' – Dinko, Flip, Dr. Daffodil, Gepetto *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' – Dr. Maston, Jake Dragonn *''Santo Bugito'' - Eaton Woode, Miguel, Card Bug *''Space Goofs'' – Candy Caramella *''Spicy City'' - Rocco, ZBig *''Tales from the Crypt'' – Smokey the Pig *''The Bears Who Saved Christmas'' – Christopher, Bobby Bucktooth *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' - Additional voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' – Snowman, Lubbermouth *''The Replacements'' - Chef *''Wiener Squad'' - Sprout *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' – Report Card (in "Report Card") *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' – Mojo *''Random! Cartoons'' – Bossy LeCow, Raging Bullfrog, Finister #2, Pilot #2, Evil Leader, and Space Thug* *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Captain Britain, Doctor Doom, Doombots, Melter, Sabretooth, Wrecker, Super-Skrull, Cynthia Von Doom *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' – Cobra Commander, Buzzer, Monkeywrench *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Angry Alien *''Avengers Assemble'' - MODOK *''Phineas and Ferb'' - MODOK Video Games *''Rise of the Robots'' - Loader *''Blazing Dragons'' – Mervin, The Piper, Brute, Sir Juicealot, Policeman *''Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker'' - Ickis *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' – T. Hoppy, Dr. Kiln *''Fallout'' – Harold *''Atomic Bomberman'' – Additional Voices *''Fallout 2'' – Harold *''Planescape: Torment'' – Ignus *''Earthworm Jim 3D'' – Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *''Escape from Monkey Island'' - Jumbeaux LaFeet, Mungle the Pirate Student *''Sacrifice'' - Additional Voices *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' - Kalah, Teos, Rielev, Rejiek Hidesman *''Stupid Invaders'' - Candy Caramella *''Nicktoons Racing'' - Ickis *''Rugrats: All Grown Up'' - Dr. Spooky *''Earth and Beyond'' – Gratis August Var *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe'' - Buster Bunny, Zag *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' – Redback Jack *''Cartoon Network Racing'' - Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy I.R. Baboon *''MadWorld'' – Jude the Dude, Frank, Killseeker A *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' – Starscream, Sunstorm *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' – Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Doombots *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' – Doctor Doom, Doombots *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' – Super-Skrull *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online'' – Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Red Skull, Annihilus, Wonder Man, Sasquatch, Wendigo *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat'' – Doctor Doom, Cynthia Von Doom, Doombots *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' – Additional Voices Production Roles *Tiny Toon Adventures - Writer *Rugrats - Voice Director *Todd McFarlane's Spawn - Voice Director *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald - Voice Director *The Wild Thornberrys - Voice Director *Stressed Eric - Voice Director *The Rugrats Movie - Voice Director *100 Deeds For Eddie McDowd - Voice Director *The Brothers Flub - Voice Director *Rocket Power - Voice Director *Race Across New Zealand - Voice Director *Island of the Menehune - Voice Director *The Big Day - Voice Director *Rugrats in Paris - Voice Director *As Told By Ginger - Voice Director *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Voice Director *The Wild Thornberrys Movie - Voice Director *No Prom for Cindy - Director and Writer *Rugrats Go Wild! - Voice Director *All Grown Up - Voice Director *Stripperella - Voice Director *The Buzz on Maggie - Casting and Voice Director *The Happy Elf - Casting and Voice Director *Bratz - Casting and Voice Director *Bratz: Rock Angelz – Casting and Voice Director *Bratz: Genie Magic – Casting and Voice Director *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion Diamondz – Casting and Voice Director *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes - Voice Director *Me, Eloise - Casting and Voice Director *The Emperor's New School - Casting and Voice Director *The Replacements - Casting and Voice Director *various Klasky-Csupo pilots - Voice Director *Phineas and Ferb – Voice Director (Pilot) *The Blue Elephant – Voice Director *Dead Space: Downfall - Voice Director *The Nutty Professor - Voice Director *Immigrants - Voice Director *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Casting and Voice Director *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic - Voice Director *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet - Voice Director *Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat – Voice Director *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood - Casting and Voice Director *Bubble Guppies - Voice Director Category:Voice Actors